The present invention relates to a new and distinct Celosia plant, botanically known as Celosia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bkcelmg’.
The new Celosia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Celosia plants that have unique and attractive flowers, long flowering period and good garden performance.
The new Celosia plant originated from a cross-pollination in June, 2006 in Maasdijk, The Netherlands of a proprietary selection of Celosia hybrida identified as code number 1400009, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Celosia hybrida identified as code number 1401001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Celosia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in August, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Celosia plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since November, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Celosia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.